Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 4x + 9$, $ CJ = 4x + 7$, and $ CT = 64$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {4x + 7} + {4x + 9} = {64}$ Combine like terms: $ 8x + 16 = {64}$ Subtract $16$ from both sides: $ 8x = 48$ Divide both sides by $8$ to find $x$ $ x = 6$ Substitute $6$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 4({6}) + 9$ Simplify: $ {JT = 24 + 9}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 33}$